The Recipe for Disaster
by ihatejasongrace
Summary: 1.Take 10 demigods 2. add 3 nosy Gryffindors and a Dark Lord 3. Mix well with an ugly, pink toad 4. Run away as fast as you can!
1. Pigpimples and MoldyShorts

**DISCLAIMER: J. and Rick Riordan probably don't beg their moms for two dollars to buy a McDonald's milkshake.**

**AN: The POVs will be in my OC's POV, Lila Westerfield. That means the Harry Potter parts are told like she's telling us a story or something. I also have nothing against British people, so no meant offence!**

**Set during OotP and post-BoO**

**LILA WESTERFIELD: 15 years old, 5"7, loooong blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Has a fun and sunny personality and she is best friends with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasly.**

**Also excuse the linebreaks if you don't find them funny.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HOGWARTS AND VOLDEMORT? WONDER WHAT THOSE CRAZY BRITISH WILL COME UP WITH NEXT…

Hi! My name is Lila Westerfield, and I'm a daughter of Hermes, god of thieves, travelers and messengers. I also go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a story about how both of those worlds collide...

* * *

**-I'm a PotterHead, in the Potter World, we have fanfics, it's so fantastic-**

* * *

Me and my best friends (Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque daughter of Hades and Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite) were just coming back from archery practice when Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson(son of Poseidon) came running up with Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus.

'Chiron needs us at the big house!' Percy panted.

'He said something about pig pimples and a guy named Moldy Warts?' Leo looked at us questioningly. I knew the answer but I refused to let the others know. It _was_ a punishable by me losing my wand.

'Oh no! Not another quest!' complained Annabeth.

'The quest's not for us Wise Girl' Percy answered using Annabeth's nickname. 'The quest's for Lila.'

I was dumbstruck. I mean, it was usually the senior campers that went on quests! I was worried out of my mind because I think I knew_ exactly _what Chiron wanted.

* * *

**-For years I thought Moaning Myrtle was actually Daniel Radcliffe wearing a wig. -**

* * *

**This is the part where Harry is done shouting and they go down to try to eavesdrop.**

'Come on, come on' muttered Fred Weasly as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny, Ron and George Weasly crouched around the door, trying to listen in to the Order's "secret" meeting. Finally, Fred found a bunch of Extendable Ears in his pockets and gave one to each teenager. They all then pushed the "ear" under the door and started to eavesdrop.

'…Yes, that demi-witch, what's-her-name… Lila Westerfield' they all stared in shock at each other, because Lila was a 5th year at Hogwarts and one of their best friends.

'_Lila?_' asked Ginny incredulously. 'Why are they talking about _Lila_?'

'What is a demi-witch?' asked Hermione worriedly. She hated not knowing things.

'Maybe if you _shut up_ we would know' snapped harry. He was still in a kind of stormy mood.

'…send some half-bloods' continued the voice which they later found out to be Dumbledore.

'What is a half-blood?' asked the one and only Hermione.

'_Shut Up!'_ everyone hissed at her.

'…Leaky Cauldron the week before term.' Then, they heard the chairs scraping as people got up and they ran the heck outta there.

* * *

-**If The Girl on Fire and The Boy with the Bread got married, won't their kids be TOAST? -**

* * *

As we walked towards the big house, Chiron galloped out to meet us. Did I mention that he's a centaur? And he's _completely_ different than that dumb Percy Jackson movie and Disney's _Hercules_.

'Ah, Lila. I expect you know what is happening from the _Daily Prophet_?' He asked me. I nodded my head while every flipping person's eyes were on me.

'What is he talking about?' Annabeth whispered to me. She also hated not knowing things. Hey, she _was_ a daughter of the wisdom goddess! I kept my mouth shut and refused to answer any of the questions that were shot at me (from Annabeth) as we walked into the Big House. Once we were all seated around the ping-pong table (all the counselors were there, plus me. I'm not a counselor) everyone waited for Chiron to come.

Travis, was yet again trying to set a ping-pong ball on fire, Piper and Hazel were talking about battle strategies, Leo, Jason and Connor were seeing how many pencils would fit inside Clovis' nose (may I just say, _eeeeewwwww_)and Annabeth kept giving me dirty looks.

Finally Chiron entered and said 'Travis, we all know that a ping-pong ball can burn down half the cabins, I really thing 21 pencils are enough for one human nose and Annabeth, I think that's a mean enough look that you gave to Lila.' Everyone quieted down and waited for Chiron to explain what was wrong.

'As you may all know, strange things have happened in the past, such as owls appearing during the daytime, strange shooting star light shows etcetera, etcetera' he said. Everyone nodded their heads, not sure where this was going. 'Well along time ago, Hecate (the *cough*minor *cough*goddess of magic) blessed a group of demigods with the ability to use magic. The god part faded out, but the magic stayed strong and was passed on through the generation. Approximately 1/7th the population of earth is a witch or a wizard.'

People were giving me curious looks now. I was thankful when Chiron continued.

'Soon that group of wizards and witches channeled there magic into wands and potions. And how will a young witch or wizard learn these skills? Why going to school of course'

By now people were murmuring about strange things they had seen and their cousin or something acts weird when they ask them about school.

'There are three main schools: Beauxbatons in France, Drumstrang in Bulgaria and Hogwarts in Great Britain.'

Suddenly Connor fell from his chair with tears in his eyes from laughing. 'What-kind-of- school -is-called-Hog-warts?!' he said between gasps of air.

'MABYE THE FRICKIN' SCHOOL THAT I GO TO!' I yelled which made all of their flipping mouths shut like big, fat, math textbooks.

'So, you mix green, bubbling, concoctions and wave a stick in the air and pull bunnies out of hats?'

I was about to burst with anger until Chiron exclaimed 'Children! That's enough and let me continue! That's better. Now, around 17 **A/N: I made up a random number 'coz I forgot** years ago, a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort had risen. The world was in turmoil as he tried to gain control of the planet using fear and darkness. But 14 years ago a young child had named Harry Potter had defeated He Who Must Not Be Named-'

'Who?' asked Leo.

'Voldemort was so feared that people called him You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Now where was I?'

'You were about to stop story time and get to the point' answered Clarisse.

'You were telling us about how Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who' answered Annabeth who was hungry for more information.

'Thank you, Annabeth. **Sorry for the long explanation** Now, Harry somehow resisted the worst curse of them all -the _killing_ curse- and lived when he was only one year old, while the curse killed thousands of skilled witches and wizard. That night He Who Must Not Be Named vanished and Harry became a celebrity. But just a few months ago, He Who Must Not Be Named rose again, and me and an _old _(he put an emphasis on old) friend had asked me to help protect him, since he is the target of He Who Must Not Be Named.'

'So you're saying some of us have to go to _Pigpimples_-' Percy began

'HOGWARTS' Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

'-and protect this dude?' he finished rubbing his ears since both of us were sitting on either side of him

'That is exactly what you have to do Percy. Now children, listen closely to what I say' said Chiron.

* * *

**-Voldemort: Kronos couldn't make it today. Can you teach me how to use a scythe?-**

* * *

Hermione paced the room while the others sat on Ron's bed trying to figure out what the Order was talking about.

'_Half-bloods. _Where have I heard the term 'half-blood'? I know I heard it _somewhere_' an exasperated Hermione said as she searched through numerous books.

'But we also have the term demi-witch and something to do with Lila' Ginny thought.

'But the last part is clear. A bunch of half-bloods –_whatever they are- _will stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a week until September the first.' Ron pointed out.

'Thank you for telling us things we already know.' answered Hermione with an angry look.

'Maybe we should just wait for a 3 weeks until we go to Diagon Alley.' George said with a sigh.

'But Lila's coming _tomorrow!_ We could ask her!' Ginny excitedly exclaimed.

Just then the door opened. 'I heard you all talking about Lila. I forgot to tell you, she won't be coming. She has some, ah, _family _issues.' Mrs. Weasly said with a frown at the word 'family'.

Everyone groaned.

'But don't worry; we will see her the week before term! She will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron with some friends!' Mrs. Weasly optimized.

'Well, I guess we'll just have to wait. Too bad we can't use Siri' Harry said.

'What the hell is Siri?!' everone else asked.

* * *

**Well! How was that?! Should Lila be in the golden trio clique or should she be a distant friend (like Fred, George and Ginny)? Should the Half-Bloods be friends or enemies with the golden trio? Are cupcakes better than cookies? Should Hermione figure out what half-bloods are or not? Should I add Kane Chronicles in this? What houses should they be in? Why am I asking so many Questions? Read and Review my fellow PotterHeads/Half-Bloods! ihatejasongrace OUT!**

**P.S. I'm deleting my BoO story. It failed miserably!**

**P.P.S. Mean reviews are accepted! It will help make the storyline better!**

**P.P.P.S: I don't really have one. I just wanted to write 'P.P.P.S'**


	2. AN(not a chapter)

A/N: This is just an author's note, I just wanted to say if you want your own OC please fill out and PM me this form:

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Appearence:**

**Gender:**

**Magical or Demigod:**

**House/Cabin:**

**Personality:**

**Anything else:**


	3. Quidditch, Houses and a Letter

**Disclaimer: I TOTALLY OWN HP AND PJO. Seriously people?! Did you really think I would write that?!**

**FANFICTIONERS I NEED MAGICAL PEOPLE! You are only submitting Demigods, so I am forced to turn some into witches/wizards! Anyway mean reviews are accepted because they make the story better.**

**P.S. If your character is not in this chapter, it WILL come in the next. Keep 'em coming!**

**P.P.S.: Shoutout to sabrina-luna-potter, who answered all of my questions **

**SPOILER DO NOT LOOK: Gryffindor: Percy, Thalia, Nico**

**Ravenclaw: Annabeth, Piper, Liliana (Sabrina-luna-potter's OC)**

**Hufflepuff: Jason, Frank, Leo**

**Slytherin: Lila, Hazel, Halie (hayhayhalie's OC), **

**POLL: Annabeth VS. Hermione**

**ON WITH THE STORY!:**

**-Bruno Mars: I'd catch a grenade for ya. Me: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED-**

CHAPTER 2: Diagon Alley

After the whole lecture, I went to see my best friend Liliana, another Demi-Witch. She's a daughter of Athena and in Ravenclaw. She's tall, thin and has one blue and one brown eye, and am I the only person who does not find that creepy? She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes and said 'Well, I guess we're gonna have some foreign exchange students! I wonder if the Weasleys will like them.' She asked. One of the reasons she was my friend was because she is REALLY smart and she loves pulling pranks. She was besties with the Weasley twins and the Stoll brothers, both prank legends.

She had already packed her trunk as we were leaving for the Leaky cauldron the next day. Once again, Leo came running up to me to deliver a message that we were needed at the big house.

When we reached the big house, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Jason Frank and Halie Davids. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and _really_ pale skin. Guess because she's a daughter of Hades. She really creeps me out (**no offence hayhayhalie)**

'So Liliana and Lila, we would like you to explain the basics of the Wizarding world.' Chiron asked, but it was more like a really nice command.

'Well…' I started. 'At Hogwarts, there are 4 houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. People say that Slytherin are evil, and we have produced our fair share of dark wizards, but I'm in it and I'm not evil. Gryffindor is were all the "heroes"'- I made air quotes-'come from. People say Hufflepuff is where all the…_kind_ people go, and Ravenclaw, were Ana goes, is for the smarties.' I finished.

There was a conversation of who would go in which house. Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone fell quiet again.

'Of course, you would have to know about Quidditch, or they'll make fun of you.' Lily said. 'It's a sport played in the air on broomsticks. There are 5 Chasers, which are like the offense, and they try to score goals using a red ball called the Quaffle. The Keeper is like the goalie and protects the goals. The Beaters have two bats and they try to keep Bludgers away from the players. Bludgers are like barbaric attackers. They try to nock you off your broomstick. And, finally, the Seeker zips around the stadium trying to catch the snitch. The snitch is this small' –she used her fingers to show the size of a walnut-'and the game ends when the seeker catches it and the team that got it is awarded 150 extra points. Am I missing anything?' she asked me.

Just then, a snowy owl landed on my shoulder.

**-*opensblanktab*MOM I'M DOING HOMEWORK DON'T YOU TRUST ME?-**

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, everyone was still pondering about what to do. had put a repelling charm so they couldn't listen in on any more 'secret' meetings. So they decided to send Lila and Liliana a message. Hermione pulled out some parchment, a quill and an inkwell, and started to scribble:

_Dear Lila and Liliana,_

_ We eavesdropped on an Order meeting-_

'She knew what the Order was?!' demanded Harry. He was still kinda mad about the whole not-deciding-to-tell-me-cause-Dumbledore-said-and-not-really-feeling-proud-that-I-took-on-two-demented-Dementors-by-myself thing. Oops.

Hermione just sighed and continued to write:

_And found out you were not really a witch, but a Demi-Witch. (we still have no idea what that is) and some people called half-bloods staying with you. I did some research-_

'I told you you should have used Siri' Harry (for the millionth time) said.

'And we still have no idea what the F TRIPLE ASTETRICK **I made that up ** Siri is' replied Ron.

'Language, little brother, language' was Fred's reply.

'Let me write please?' asked an exasperated Hermione.

_A half-blood is a person who has 1parent magical and the other normal. I also found out that a half-blood is a person who is half-god and half-human. I personally think it is the second one, since the Order doesn't judge people on their blood. Any way, I know we can't send you owls during the summer, but this is an important discovery. _

_Love, Hermione and the others._

_P.S. I'm a prefect! Ron to, put I have absolutely no idea how he came to become one._

And with that, she rolled the letter up and tied it to Hedwig.

**If everyone were minions:**

**Everyone: BANANA Me: PO-TA-TOOOOOOOO**

**Well… like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R! This is kinda a filler chapter, anyway, if you want them to change houses, just tell me! Don't forget to submit your OC!**


End file.
